


misty skies and bright blue eyes

by bluejay_07



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Stormtrooper CC-2224 | Cody, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Skips, based off of a discussion i had with my brother where the chips give the clones amnesia, fyi: this goes backwards, this is literal pain why would anyone read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_07/pseuds/bluejay_07
Summary: cody knows he’s not supposed to remember. but he does. and it hurts more than he can bear.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	misty skies and bright blue eyes

cody stared out at the horizon. the sun burned his eyes, a coronal haze of pain. it served him right.

he wished he could remember.

he knew something of his past, or so he thought. he kept a list.

he remembered golden armor, blue eyes. calloused hands, smooth lips against his own, the taste of green tea. he remembered staring out at the stars, wrapped in someone’s arms. his lightsaber was digging into cody’s hip. he didn’t care.

he only remembered his name because someone had written it on his hands. careful, loopy handwriting, written with the same care cody’s mystery lover had done everything else.

CODY - DON’T FORGET.

force damn it. don’t forget what?

cody touched his cheek. his fingertips came away wet.

prime’s _tits,_ this was frustrating! loving someone he couldn’t remember was hell.

gold-painted armor, scuffed around the edges. eyes bluer than any sea. hands calloused from battle. smooth lips, green tea, the stars. his lover’s lightsaber. those damnable words on the back of his hands.

a colleague of his nudged his shoulder. “commander, we’ve been instructed to move out.” 

cody looked up at him. his hair was a bright, firey, blazing red. something twitched in the back of his head, a memory waiting to be unearthed.

that damnable  _ something _ came rushing out of his brain and spilling out of his lips. 

“...obi-wan?!”

_ well fuck him gently with a chainsaw. _

his colleague furrowed his brow. 

“my name is darryn.”

“apologies, darryn. it appears i forgot myself.”

the twitching memory in the back of his brain rose to the surface like a clone breaching a separatist shield. it was a face, a handsome one, with hair like fire and eyes like the sky. he was smiling sadly, almost as if he knew he was a dead man.

  
_ obi-wan _ .


End file.
